The feeling of the havoc
by yonakaneko
Summary: People usually scared from the chaos. Except, if they cause that, like Kidd and his company. Warning: LEMON!


**Okay, so this is my first lemon story :3 I hopu you'll enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Kidd watched as his crew set fire an entire village. Orange flames were glowing in the dark night. The people in the village were screaming for mercy, which -of course- they didn't get. He heard light footsteps behind him, but he knew who was the owner of those steps.

"A great night, isn't it, captain?"

Beside Kidd was the only woman, who was quite strong, to be a part of his crew. He looked aside, to traverse her. Her wavy, long, brown hair softly moved in the light, night breeze, her blue eyes reflected the huge flames, on her lips played a little smirk and now, her left cheek and hands were covering with a little stint of blood.

"That's not my blood" stated Cat.

"You know very well, if you would be hurt just because of this, I would kill you, bitch" replied the red head.

"Of course I know. I just couldn't help myself. They just begged me to let them live and I couldn't stop. Their blood spilled everywhere..." whispered reverently and licked her lips.

Kidd grabbed her wrist and tugged to an alley, which didn't set in fire. He pushed her to the wall and forced her head up, so he could see those blue orbs.

"If you wanted to fuck, you could just come and say it, but don't worry, I heard out from that little speech" smirked Kidd and crashed his lips to Cat's.

The woman's hands instantly slipped in the fiery locks and tugged a little, but Kidd only deepened the kiss and crashed his body to hers. The captain's right hand slipped down to grabbed Cat's ass, which caused a loud moan. The woman's hands pushed off the brown, fuzzy coat from her lover's body and allowed to roam those strong muscles, while the red head's lips moved on to her neck biting it hard, leaving bruises. He tore off her shirt and saw a red lace bra.

"You prepared yourself to this, don't you bitch?" grunted Kidd.

"Look who's speaking. You were already half hard from those screaming" said Cat and stroke the bulge of Kidd's pants.

"Shut up, bitch" he tore off the bra from Cat's body too. He grabbed her bosom and squeezed it so hard that Cat let out a little yelp, but that didn't stop the man. He sucked on her nipples, earning moans. One of his hands travelled down on her smooth skin and slipped under her skirt. He begun to stroke her womanhood, but he already felt her wetness.

"Now...Who are the one who's speaking now?" asked Kidd sarcastically, but Cat silenced him with a passionate kiss. She grabbed Kidd's shoulders and switched places, so she was in front of Kidd. She sucked on the man's neck and moved to his collarbone and chest. While she fumbled with his sash and belt she bit and licked that pale skin leaving hickies as well. Kidd groaned to the feeling of that hot mouth and finally his hardness got out from his pants. He grabbed Cat's hair and lifted her head to face with him.

"Suck on it" ordered and forced down to her knees.

She gripped the hilt and leaned to the member, but she didn't put it in her mouth, instead she blew it on her hot breath. Kidd gritted his teeth then forced her mouth open and drove himself to Cat's wet and hot mouth. He begun to pushed his member in and out while her hand played with his balls. When he looked down, his yellow gaze met those familiar blue orbs and a shiver went down on his spine.

"Enough, bitch."

When Cat stood up, Kidd put her hands on the wall, her back faced to the red head.

"You wanted to fuck? You'll get it" whispered in a raspy voice the captain and after he toke off her panties, only leaving her in the black mini skirt and boots, with one swift movement he showed his long and thick cock inside her wetness. Cat screamed from the feeling; Kidd didn't prepared her, so she was too didn't waited for Cat to accustomed, he begun to thrust with a steady, fast pace. The only ammunition for the woman was the wall in front of her. The pain slowly turned pleasure as she felt his cock moving inside her. She begun to moan and this turned on Kidd more.

"F-Faster" whispered Cat and the captain obeyed. Their hips moved opposite, which caused much more pleasure. Kidd grabbed Cat's throat and lifted her body to his, while his other hand moved down to play her clit. She cried out his name and tangled her hands in his hair.

"Kidd...I..." gasped Cat as she felt the knot inside her.

"Me too..." grumbled the red haid and begun to thrust harder than before. They were cover with sweat, but they didn't care.

The feeling that they had sex while in the people around them were dieing, drove them crazy. After Kidd hit the right spot inside Cat, she cried out Kidd's name and the pulsing tightness around his cock, Kidd let out a growl and after a last thrust, he released himself inside 's body went lame, but the red head catched her body before she could fall.

"Next time you'll tied up to my bed" whispered Kid in her ear and landed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**So,how was it? Please review! And if you like it, you could read other story on dirtyonepiecefantasies . tumblr . com**

**_Gold is All That Matters_** **and I write the page, but you could continue the stories on it! And I recommend that go to her profile, she is really amazing ^^**


End file.
